


Dolore quotidiano

by Raccoon31



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Dissociation, Identity Issues, Implied Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Introspection, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Asha Greyjoy, Mentioned Ramsay Bolton, Mentioned Yara Greyjoy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Stream of Consciousness, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon31/pseuds/Raccoon31
Summary: Il mio nome l'ho scordato.La mia famiglia è morta.La mia casa non è mai esistita.
Kudos: 2





	Dolore quotidiano

  
  
  
  
  
  


Il mio nome l'ho scordato.

La mia famiglia è morta.

La mia casa non è mai esistita.

Le tenebre di questa lugubre stanza avvolgono ogni millimetro di pelle – o ciò che ne rimane.

Non dovrei essere qui. Ma _qui_ , esattamente, dov'è?

Mille pipistrelli mangiano le pareti interne del mio stomaco.

L'umido e lo sporco si incrostano sul mio corpo- _Chi siete? Chi siete, piccoli topi?_

L'umido e lo sporco si incrostano sul mio corpo e si appiccicano alle mie membra come un lichene di montagna.

_Che giorno è oggi? Che giorno era ieri? Che giorno-_

Un ragno cammina velocemente sul muro di fronte a me. Chissà se ha dei figli. Chissà come si chiamano. _Chissà_ -

Che giorno è oggi? Perché oggi è _davvero_ un giorno?

Forse sono morto e questo è l'inferno.

Eppure no. Eppure no.

Il dolore è troppo vivo, è troppo vero.

Per fortuna che esiste il dolore, altrimenti mi sarei dimenticato di essere vivo.

Reek _ama_ il dolore.  


Il mio nome l'ho scordato.

La mia famiglia è morta.

La mia casa non è mai esistita.

Il mio nome è Reek. Il mio nome è Th-

Il mio nome è Reek.

L'ho scritto sul muro raschiando con le mie dita, affinché non possa mai dimenticarlo.

L'ho scritto sul muro con il sangue, affinché non possa mai dimenticarlo.

Il mio nome l'ho scordato.  


_R e e k ._

Che giorno è oggi?- _Il mio nome è Reek_.

  
Oggi il mio nome è Reek.

E comunque secondo me quel ragno ha tre figli. E forse uno di quei tre figli è un piccolo ragno che desidera-

_Reek_ , il mio nome è Reek.

Che giorno sarà domani? Che giorno era il giorno in cui sono arrivato qui? Perché è tutto così nero? Perché quel ragno sembra così felice?

Perché-

Perché-

Perché? Perché.

Il mio nome è morto.

La mia famiglia è morta.

La mia casa è morta.

Il mio nome l'ho scordato.

La mia famiglia è morta.

La mia casa non è mai esistita.

Ned Stark è morto.

Robb Stark è morto.

_Famiglia_ è tutto ciò che ti fa sentire a casa.

Come fai a capire quale sia la tua famiglia, se la tua casa non è mai esistita?  
Come fai ad appartenere a qualcosa che non esiste?

Robb Stark è morto.

Gli hanno conficcato un coltello nel cuore, gli hanno tagliato la testa e hanno legato il corpo al capo del suo lupo.

Si chiamava Vento Nero*1?

Vento Nero.

No, no, stupido. Si chiamava Vento Grigio.

Vento Nero è il vascello di Asha*2.

Buffo di come in entrambi ci sia il vento.

_Il mio nome è Reek._

Chi è Asha? Chi è Robb? Chi è Vento Grigio? Chi è-

No, Robb lo so chi è.

Robb è morto.

Robb era il mio unico amico e l'uomo che ho tradito.

Il mio più caro amico e l'uomo che ho tradito possono mai diventare la stessa persona?

No, Reek non tradirà _mai_.

_Reek_. Il mio nome è Reek.

Quelle cose orribili non le ha fatte Reek, no, mai.

Reek è buono, Reek ama il suo padrone, Reek esegue gli ordini.

Quelle cose le ha fatte un altro uomo, un uomo che non è Reek, un uomo che non sono io.

_Ma io, in verità, chi sono?_

  


Il mio nome l'ho scordato.

La mia famiglia l'ho scordata.

La mia casa l'ho scordata.

Chi sono io?

Chi è Theon Greyjoy?

Chi è Reek?

Aspetta, questo Greyjoy l'ho già sentito.

Forse era mia sorella Asha a chiamarsi così?

Ah, Asha. La ragazza con il vascello che si chiama Vento Nero.

Come il lupo di Robb, però lui è Grigio.

Chi è Robb?

Chi sono io?

Greyjoy è una parola troppo aspra anche solo da pensare.

Il ragno se n'è andato. Credo che sia andato dai suoi figli. Ripensandoci bene, forse ne ha due. Sicuramente si chiamano-

Greyjoy. L'ho già sentito questo nome.

Forse non è un nome. Forse non mi importa cos'è. Forse-

_Il mio nome è Reek._

Robb Stark è morto.

Vento Grigio e Vento Nero.

Peccato che in questa stanza ci sia poco vento. Da piccolo mi piaceva così tanto il vento, da piccolo mi piaceva correre e poi-

Reek è mai stato piccolo?

Chi è quel bambino che vedo ridere in mezzo alla sabbia?

Chi è quel bambino che vedo piangere in mezzo alla neve?

La mia famiglia è morta nel mare, soffocata dalla neve.

Che giorno è oggi?

  


Il mio nome l'ho scordato.

La mia famiglia è morta.

La mia casa non è mai esistita.

Il mio nome non è mai esisto.

La mia famiglia non è mai esistita.

La mia casa non è mai esistita.

_Il mio nome non è mai esisto._

_La mia famiglia non è mai esistita._

_La mia casa non è mai esistita._

_Mai. Mai. Mai._

Tremo. Perché tremo?  


Che giorno è oggi?

Robb Stark è morto.

Io sono Reek.

Tutto questo è immaginario.

No, no.

Invece è vero.

_Il dolore._

Il dolore è l'unico amico che mi ricorda di essere vivo.

Mi sento così morto, ho bisogno di dolore, ho bisogno di-

_Andare via._

Andare dove?

La mia casa non esiste.

  
La mia casa l'ho bruciata.

La mia casa è troppo morta e questa realtà è troppo viva.

Ogni incubo è meno spaventoso di tutta questa realtà.

No, aspetta. C'è solo un incubo più spaventoso che qualche volta attanaglia il mio sonno. C'è Robb Stark – ma chi è Robb Stark? –, ci sono due bambini – si chiamano Bran e Rickon, _lo so_ che si chiamano così, _lo so_ come so che quel ragno ha due figli, comunque ora non importa, i figli del ragno forse si chiamano anche loro così – e poi c'è un uomo. Ha i capelli color biondo cenere, scompigliati, gli occhi grigi, freddi, famelici. Ha un armatura di un colore che non esiste e sul suo petto c'è una placca metallica con una piovra. L'uomo ride, estrae una lama e inizia a scuoiare vivi i due bambini. Poi, quando ha finito, va da Robb – Robb, quello che ha un lupo che si chiama Vento, però non mi ricordo se Grigio o Nero – lo guarda negli occhi, lo bacia sulla guancia e infine lo pugnala al cuore, con la stessa lama ancora sporca del sangue dei due bambini – che si chiamano Bran e Rickon, come i figli del ragno –. E poi l'uomo-piovra piange lacrime _rosse_ , prende il pugnale sporco del sangue di tutti e se lo conficca nella gola. E poi, e poi, e poi-

E poi non lo so, perché a quel punto mi sveglio sempre e grido.

L'uomo-piovra ha un volto familiare, forse lo conosco. Forse quando ero piccolo abitava vicino alla mia casa-

La mia casa non è mai esistita.

Queste tenebre mi stringono e vorrei che mi cullassero con le loro braccia invisibili verso un altro mondo, un altro luogo, un alto _vivere_ o – in alternativa – mi accontento anche di un altro _morire_.

Ma che giorno è oggi, in verità?

Leggo sul muro il mio nome affinché non lo dimentichi.

_Reek._

  
  
  


Sento passi che si avvicinano a me.

Reek è nessuno.

Reek è scritto con il sangue.

Robb Stark è morto.

Il ragazzo-piovra è morto.

Il ragno ha due figli che si chiamano Bran e Rickon, anzi no, si chiamano Vento Grigio e Vento Nero.

Come il lupo di Robb e il vascello di Asha.

Si chiama Greyjoy mia sorella? Non di nome, ovviamente-

Il mio padrone oggi è vestito di _nero_ , come queste tenebre, come ogni mio giorno – ma che giorno è oggi?–.

A lui piace farmi del male, ma io lo ringrazio: se non ci fosse il dolore, io mi sarei già dimenticato di essere vivo.

Se non ci fosse il suo _prezioso_ dolore, io sarei già morto. Io non voglio morire, io-

Chi sono io? Chi è-

Io non voglio morire, io voglio dolore. Voglio sentirmi vivo.

Mi guarda e mi sorride.

Ha un bel volto*3. Gli occhi sembrano pieni di ghiaccio. Non ho mai visto degli occhi di quel colore, mai, però-

Sono sicuro che lui e l'uomo-piovra andrebbero davvero molto d'accordo.

Ma chi è l'uomo-piovra?

E _io_ , io chi sono?

  
Io sono Reek. Io sono il Reek del mio padrone. _Io appartengo a lui e lui appartiene a me_.

Il mio padrone stringe tra le dita un coltello – quello affilato, il suo preferito, una volta mi ha detto che l'ha chiamato Verità, perché, si sa, gli uomini scuoiati non hanno segreti –.

_Se solo potessi_ tornare indietro, non tradirei mai più chi mi ha regalato il privilegio del suo affetto.

  
_Se solo potessi_ rinascere e ripartire da zero.

Invece zero è ciò a cui sono arrivato.

Invece _non si può_ tornare indietro.

_Perdonami_ , Robb.

Ho bisogno di sentirmi vivo.

_Aiutami_ , Robb Stark, aiutami a non affogare in questo mare di sangue e follia.

_Aiutami_ , Ramsay Bolton, aiutami a ricordare come ci si sente vivi.

Avidamente allargo la mia mano: _dammi dolore, cibo quotidiano_. *4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1. **Vento Nero** : è il nome del vascello della sorella di Theon, non ricordo se nella serie tv viene specificato.  
> 2\. **Asha** : sorella di Theon, nella serie tv si chiama Yara.  
> 3\. **Ha un bel volto.** : Ramsay nei libri non è esteticamente bello, ma preferisco immaginarlo come quello della serie tv.  
> 4. **Avidamente allargo la mia mano: dammi dolore, cibo quotidiano.** : questa frase non è mia, ma è un meraviglioso verso di una poesia di Salvatore Quasimodo a cui mi sono ispirata per scrivere l'intera storia.


End file.
